


the day after

by toddykun



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bentina Being The Lesbian Disaster She Deserves To Be, Embarrassment, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Morgana looked beautiful, precious in all that morning bliss and light from the window, her hazy state not demining her smile or her tired eyes looking at her with unapologetic affection. The shirt was way too big on her, to the point that it let uncovered one of her shoulders and covered most of her legs but left too much to the imagination anyway. She looked extremely adorable, seemed way younger than she actually was. Beakley felt her heart skipping a beat when Morgana walked to her in all her glory and got to her toes to kiss her cheek adorably.





	the day after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AiHigurashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiHigurashi/gifts).



> Based on this [fanart](http://ai-higurashi.tumblr.com/post/179323982185) made by [@ai-higurashi](http://ai-higurashi.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Birthday Gift for [@ai-higurashi](http://ai-higurashi.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [[First posted 10/22/2018 in Tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/post/180042210893/can-we-please-appreciate-morganas-natural-hair)]

“Where did I leave that damn pajama t-shirt, I wonder? Maybe in my room…”

She opened the door to her room without really thinking. Grave mistake depending on who you asked. Beakley stopped on her tracks immediately, heart going wild. Morgana was there, already up, doing morning stretches in  _her_  pajama t-shirt. The sound of the door must have alerted her of her presence, because she turned around and smiled to her, Bentina felt like she was looking at the moon in broad daylight.

Morgana looked beautiful, precious in all that morning bliss and light from the window, her hazy state not demining her smile or her tired eyes looking at her with unapologetic affection. The shirt was way too big on her, to the point that it let uncovered one of her shoulders but left too much to the imagination anyway. She looked extremely adorable, seemed way younger than she actually was. Beakley felt her heart skipping a beat when Morgana walked to her in all her glory and got to her toes to kiss her cheek adorably.

“Bentina, dear, good morning.”

Beakley nodded, scared that she was going to say nonsense if she actually tried to talk coherently. She coughed a little trying to regain composure. “Good morning. What are you doing with that on?”

Morgana seemed actually surprised by her question and before answering her, she looked at herself, even twirled around, the pajama flowed like a dress in Morgana’s body, looking extremely good on her. This was getting ridiculous. “Oh! I couldn’t find my clothes so I took this, I hope you aren’t mad, I couldn’t exactly go around…”

She didn’t finish the sentence and Beakley was glad that she didn’t need her to, she was positively red under her white feathers and Morgana was just smiling like she always did, playfully and happy. “No, just. I’m washing, I thought I would have your clothes ready before you woke up. My mistake, I should have left you some other clothes for you.”

Morgana just giggled in a very ladylike manner, covering her beak gracefully. “Oh, no. I actually like this a lot.” And she looked up at her with that damn smile. “Can I keep it?”

Morgana’s voice sounded like honey and poison at the same time, her smile growing flirtier by the second. Beakley decided that was enough.

Beakley turned around immediately. She had work to do, not the time. “Yes, I will just…wash it when your actual clothes are clean.”

Morgana makes a delighted noise, Beakley doesn’t dare to turn around to see her. “Thanks, Bentina! This is actually pretty comfy, especially since it’s yours.”

Morgana was definitely doing that on purpose, there was no other way around it. Beakley just nodded, trying not to play along. “Glad for you, I will go back to work.”

“Sure, see you later, dear!”

Bentina closed the door behind her and would have dropped dead to the floor if she hadn’t supported on the wall. She sighed, tired, looking at the ceiling like who looks for strength. God, what a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i love Bentina, cute women are her weakness. RelatableTM
> 
> hope u liked it!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
